Operation: Potential Breakup
by May Vulcan
Summary: Hermione, Ron and Abigail don't approve of Harry's girlfriend, but he's too blinded by his feelings for her to see it. Now his three friends must go out of their way to show the Boy Who Lived how toxic his relationship really is. Will they succeed or will their efforts fall short?
1. Chapter 1

Abigail Crenshaw could hear the voices beyond the door before she turned the knob slightly. She pushed the door open and saw Hermione Granger and Caitlyn Moore, Harry Potter's girlfriend. The two of them looked like they had just finished laughing as Abigail made her way across the girls' dormitory. She hopped onto her bed and tried her best to ignore the other two girls.

"He asked me in the most adorable way ever!" squealed one of the girls.

Abigail didn't care to figure out which one of them it was as she pulled the covers over her head. Although the sun was still out, she figured she could use the rest, especially since she had picked one of the worst times to enter her own dorm. She groaned to herself at the idea of the upcoming ball; did they not just have the Yule Ball during her fourth year? What was the point of having another one two years after?

"That's wonderful, Caitlyn," Hermione replied. "Do you know what you'll be wearing yet?"

Rolling her eyes, Abigail shot up from beneath her sheets. It would be nearly impossible for her to get peace with the demon spawn of the underworld in the room gushing over the marvelous details of said spawn's super expensive dress. She crawled out of her bed and hurriedly made her way back out of the girls' dorm.

"Leaving so soon?" Caitlyn wondered. "But you just got here, Abby?"

Abigail turned around to face the two brunettes, but not before putting on a fake smile. "I figured I would go take a nap in the common room," she explained, gritting her teeth. "Wouldn't want to _intrude_ on your conversation and all…"

She noticed that Hermione's eyes never left hers. Abigail stared back at her best friend in confusion. Hermione really couldn't expect her to stay in the dormitory, Abigail thought to herself. After all, Hermione knew exactly how Abigail felt about Caitlyn; it would be wrong to ask her to stay if she couldn't even be civil around the girl.

"You wouldn't be intruding at all!" Hermione added at once before shooting Abigail an apologetic look. "Who are you going to the ball with, Abs?"

Abigail shot a glare at her friend before walking back to her bed. She sat down at the edge of it and shrugged. "I haven't been asked yet," replied the blonde, scratching the back of her neck. "I don't mind or anything; I think these type of things are stupid."

"She's… _joking_, right?" Caitlyn asked Hermione, who shook her head. "How can you hate balls? Is it because you never have anyone to go with?"

What Potter saw in her Abigail would never know.

"No…" she drawled. "I just hate having to put too much effort in how I look."

"You don't have to!" Hermione said with a smile.

Caitlyn gasped. "Hermione, she can't just show up looking like crap!"

Abigail balled her hands into fists as Hermione explained her statement. She didn't understand why Hermione was actually _trying _to keep the conversation between the three of them going. Shooting another confused look at Hermione, Abigail scanned the room, hoping to find a distraction.

"I wasn't suggesting that she show up looking terrible," remarked Hermione. "I was just saying that she doesn't have to try hard to look good…"

"Oh… well, then," Caitlyn forced a laugh. "I'll be in the common room, waiting for Harry to come back from Quidditch practice! Toodle-oo!"

As soon as Caitlyn walked out the door, Abigail threw her pillow at Hermione with a fierce growl, followed by a death glare.

"You know I bloody hate her!" Abigail hissed. "Why the hell would you make me sit here in a room with her? And of all the conversations I could have had with her, you make me talk to her about a stupid dance!"

"Well, her company isn't exactly the best," Hermione sighed, tossing the pillow behind her. "I just didn't want to face her alone. Sorry for dragging you into it…"

"Just don't ever do it again, Granger…"

Hermione nodded nervously. "So…" she went on. "Who are you really going to the ball with?"

"I'm not going with anyone," Abigail barked as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. "I already told you that."

"You touch the back of your neck when you lie," the smart witch retorted curtly. "You're going with someone. Now tell me who asked you!"

Abigail buried her face within her hands. She shook her head violently, grumbling to herself in frustration. It would be easier to just _lie _to her best friend than it would be to tell her the whole truth; however, she didn't exactly have to tell her _everything_, right?

"Whoooooo?" Hermione begged. "You nearly rejected every boy that asked you to the Yule Ball. You've declined every Hogsmeade date since we were in our third year! You've-"

"I get it, Hermione," Abigail said flatly. "Boys just aren't my forte."

Hermione scoffed as she began to pace the room. "So I assume that Harry Potter isn't just a boy to you…"

"Shut it, Granger," Abigail threatened. "He's just a friend!"

"You don't want it to be that way," commented Hermione smugly. "That's why you hate Caitlyn so much-!"

"Backtrack for a sec, girl," the blonde cut off her friend. "You think _that _is the reason why I hate the all-mighty Caitlyn Moore? Ha!"

"Well… it's a contributing factor."

Abigail rolled her eyes once more as she flopped onto her stomach. "Whatever…"

"Who asked you to the ball?" Hermione pestered eagerly. "Please just tell me that and I'll leave you alone!"

"I asked him."

Hermione stared at Abigail wide-eyed. "You did what now?" she stammered. "Because the last time I checked, you were secretly fawning over Harry Potter!"

"Why don't you speak up, Hermione?" Abigail rolled over to look up at the fabric above her head. "I don't think the Slytherins in the Dungeon heard you in their common room."

"If you would just tell me who you asked," Hermione pleased, "I swear I'll back off. Please just tell me. I need to know!"

"Malfoy."

* * *

**- author's note -**

**[written]:** _March 12, 2014_  
**[****published****]:** _March 12, 2014  
_**[last updated]:**_ March 12, 2014_  
**[word count****]:**_ 1,066 words without a/n_

**[mv comments]:** _thank you for reading the first installment of operation:potential breakup! i'll be updating this story weekly, so i should have a new chapter out next week. please leave a review to tell me what you think of the story and what you think of my oc, abigail (and caitlyn, i guess... meh). i would greatly appreciate any feedback you guys have to offer me! thanks again for reading~ xoxo, may.__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Hopping to her feet, Abigail smirked as she watched Hermione's expression drop. She stood with her arms akimbo before smugly stating, "There. You have your information; will you please leave me alone now? I only came here so I could take a short nap before I met with Neville in the common room."

Hermione continued to stare at the blonde, mouth agape with incredulity. "_The _Draco Malfoy?" she asked, still utterly confused at what was happening. "The Amazing Bouncy Ferret? The slimy git that hates Harry and the rest of us like-?"

"You said you would leave me alone if I told you!" whined Abigail.

"But you've open a whole new topic of interest," Hermione scolded with a hint of disapproval in her voice. "You asked Malfoy to the Masquerade Ball! If you think that this is a way to sneak into Harry's heart, you've got it backwards; you're gonna sneak your way under his skin if he finds out!"

Unconsciously, Abigail rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. She sighed and blew the stray strands of hair out of her face. "Then he's not going to find out, is he, Hermione? It's a _masquerade_."

"But why Malfoy? Of all the other boys in the castle, why _him_?'

"I suppose you would have preferred I ask a teacher instead!" Abigail joked. "And besides, Malfoy wasn't my first choice, but our fathers set us up. He didn't oppose, so why should I?"

"If Harry finds out-."

Abigail smacked herself in the face. "Hermione, I thought we went through this already: Harry isn't going to find out, not unless _someone _rats me out."

"But it's _Malfoy_!" Hermione reasoned. "He's hated us for years!"

"He's hated the _Golden Trio_ for years," the blonde corrected. "Harry barely acknowledges me. Ron doesn't even know I'm alive. Hell, _you _only talk to me because of the time I comforted you in the bathroom during our first year when the troll attacked!

"Malfoy is a family friend. You may not like him and he's not really my cup of tea, but he was one of the few friends I had growing up. Despite being in opposing houses, we still tolerate each other. So can we _please _drop the subject before I find your ball gown and toss it in the Black Lake for the giant squid to feed on?"

Hermione's eyes flickered to her truck in horror. "You wouldn't!"

Abigail crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her friend with her signature smirk.

"You would…" Hermione groaned knowingly. "Okay… moving on."

Abigail sat back on her bed and looked at Caitlyn's bed with a ferocious glare. She inhaled sharply as she looked toward Hermione. "I still don't like her," she stated with another eye roll. "I don't understand why Potter is so gaga about her."

"Frankly," Hermione said, sitting at the end of her bed, "neither do I, but you, Ron and I agree: she's not good for Harry."

That was one way to put it, Abigail thought to herself. While Ron and Hermione might actually think Caitlyn was a bad influence on the Boy Who Lived, Abigail just didn't like the brat from day one; dating Harry Potter only made her hatred grow stronger.

"Intervention, perhaps?" Abigail suggested with a laugh.

Hermione sighed, "That's easier said than done. Ron and I have tried it loads of times before…"

So they had thought about an intervention. Abigail shrugged. The idea of an intervention sounded reasonable, but if they had tried it out before then there was no point in trying again – especially if they had failed all those times before.

Abigail noticed the looked of defeat that Hermione gave her. She frowned slightly before thinking for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Abigail said softly. "I think you and Ron may have it worse off than I do; you two actually have to deal with her because of your closeness with Wonder Boy."

Before Hermione could open her mouth to reply to her friend's statement, Ginny Weasley burst through the door of the sixth year girls' dormitory. She quickly slammed it with the weight of her body, panting furiously as she sunk to the floor hopelessly.

"Ginny!" Hermione rushed to the sweat-drenched Quidditch player. "You look terrible!"

Abigail walked across the room to where the other girl girls were. "If you think that this is a way to sneak into Ronald's heart, you've got it backwards; you're gonna sneak your way under his skin if he finds out how you're talking to his little sister-."

"Abigail!" Hermione scolded. "Ginny, what happened?"

"Yeah… did you forget where your dorm was?" Abigail asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "Or is there a reason you ran up to our dorm looking the way you do?"

Ginny continued to pant as Hermione helped her to the nearest bed. The redhead shook her head as she looked toward Abigail with a frown.

"Quidditch practice wasn't exactly a walk in the park," the fifth year rubbed her hand across her face roughly. "But that was _nothing _compared to the hell we were greeted with in the common room…"

Abigail leaned against her bedpost as Hermione took a seat beside Ginny.

"What happened, Ginny?" Hermione asked once more.

Again, Ginny brought her hands to her face. She groaned loudly as she tried to recall the past couple of events. The Weasley told the older girls about how Harry's train of thought was derailed for all of their practice time, causing so much friction between the entire team.

"While he was calling out commands left and right, he meant the opposite of what he was saying!" Ginny complained. "And it wasn't like we could do the opposite of what he asked, because then he would go berserk!"

She also told them how, after Quidditch practice, she and Ron decided to take Harry to the kitchens. Apparently, the Weasley siblings had hoped it would clear their captain's thoughts.

"It worked," continued the redhead, "until we got to the common room! Caitlyn gave him a tongue lashing when she saw the three of us come in. Ron and I only stayed for a couple of minutes before rushing to our dorms."

"… but you're in _our _dorm," Abigail stated.

Ginny nodded. "I had to tell Hermione…" the fifth year student turned to the brunette beside her. "You've got to do something about her; she's insane!"

Hermione glanced at Abigail before looking back at Ginny. With a shrug, she sighed, "Ginny, I'm trying… but it's not like we can just swoop in and tell him that he needs to dump her."

"Just outta curiosity, Weasley," Abigail began, "why was the demon spawn freaking out when she saw Wonder Boy?"

"I guess she wasn't too happy that Harry took a detour from the common room after practice… especially since I was there," Ginny replied. "Hermione, you _have _to do something about Caitlyn!"

Hermione shut her eyes tightly, rubbing her temples gently. "Ginny, it's not that easy. Ronald and I have tried, remember? Loads of times, in fact! Caitlyn never lets Harry out of her sight though…"

Abigail watched Hermione fidget around beside Ginny; she sensed that Hermione was growing more and more stressful just thinking about Caitlyn and all the possible ways to get rid of her. She sighed, empathizing with her best friend. Abigail also watched as Ginny continued to stare Hermione down, as if hoping for an answer to just fall from the sky. Sighing, the blonde tapped Ginny's shoulder.

"Weasley, how about you go get some rest in your dorm for now?" Abigail suggested. "I'll go get you if Hermione comes up with something, yeah?"

Ginny nodded. "Thanks, Crenshaw…" she said softly. "I'll see you two later then."

Pushing herself off the bed, Ginny slowly dragged herself out of the sixth year girls' dormitory. As the door shut behind her, Hermione groaned loudly in frustration.

"Abs, what am I going to do? I told Ron that we had to refrain from intervening," Hermione explained, "unless Ginny spoke up to say something about it."

Abigail scratched the back of her neck. What did Ginny have anything to do with Caitlyn? The blonde nodded slowly, gesturing Hermione to continue explaining.

"We figured that Ginny was always the most patient with Caitlyn," she confessed. "Ron couldn't stand her the moment we met her… same with myself. Ginny, however, she's been so tolerant of Caitlyn we both figured that-."

"You thought that if you had someone else's say on the matter… it would justify your dislike for Caitlyn," Abigail finished. "And it helps that Ginny is almost as close to Harry as you and Ron are, right?"

"Exactly!" Hermione remarked. "This is why you're my best friend!"

Laughing, Abigail shrugged. "Well, now Ginny's on your side, right? What's stopping you from doing anything?"

Hermione exhaled in defeat. "Caitlyn never lets Harry out of her sight…"

Abigail eyed Hermione worriedly. While she would never have to deal with Caitlyn at the level Ron and Hermione might have, she understood their pain nonetheless. Having a friend with an insufferable significant other was a universal feeling, Abigail told herself mentally. But if that was the case, then this should be easy, right?

"That's why you have to get Harry to let Caitlyn out of his sight."

* * *

**- author's note -**

**[written]:** _March 22, 2014_  
**[****published****]:** _March 22, 2014  
_**[last updated]:**_ March 22, 2014_  
**[word count****]:**_ 1,556 words without a/n_

**[mv comments]:** _here is the second update of the story. my apologies for the short delay. i know i said it would only be a week, but so much has happened within the past couple of days. lol thanks for reading! please leave a review and i'll see you in the next update, which comes out some time next week~ xoxo, may._


	3. Chapter 3

Abigail shrugged as Hermione stared back at her in confusion. What was so hard to understand about what she said? It shouldn't have been that hard; maybe Hermione was having trouble understanding _how _to get him how to do that, she thought. Letting out a sigh, Abigail crossed her arms and leaned against the bedpost – something she seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"Perplexed, much?" Abigail said with another sigh. "It makes perfect sense, you know. If she never lets him out of her sight, then you just have to wait for Harry to let her out of his."

Hermione continued to gape at her in speechlessness. Rolling her eyes once more, Abigail pushed herself off the bedpost and marched to where Hermione was sitting. She took the brunette's hand, pulling her off the bed.

"Follow me," she told the dazed Gryffindor.

Releasing Hermione's hand, Abigail creaked the dormitory door open and slipped through the opening. She tiptoed down the staircase as they quickly approached the Gryffindor Common Room. Abigail turned to Hermione with a frown; she could hear the shrill bellows of the Potter-Moore spat; however, by the sound of it all, the quarrel was more of a one-sided screaming match – just like all of their other fights.

And just like all of their other fights, Caitlyn was the reigning champion.

"Can you believe her?" Hermione hissed in a low whisper. "The nerve of this girl!"

Abigail shrugged as she continued to creep down the steps. "What do you expect, Hermione?" she whispered back, peering into the common room to spy on the scene. "It's Caitlyn Moore. She's been like this since we were little."

Still furtively observing the squabble, Abigail inhaled deeply. The couple was much too distracted with their ongoing shouting to even notice anyone else, but Abigail knew better than to just waltz across the common room to get to where she needed to go. As Abigail learned from her previous encounters with Caitlyn and Harry, the two of them easily detected motion; even if she were to crawl across the room, the lovebirds would notice and she would fall prey to their screaming deathmatch.

Abigail folded her arms against her chest, feeling the hand-me-down wand she had received after her mother's death. Smirking, she pulled it out of her robe pocket and pointed it at the glass flower vase at the edge of the table.

"_Locomotor vase_!" she said quietly as she flicked her wand at her target.

Slowly, the glass vase began to rise from the table, which was not too far from Harry and Caitlyn. However, just as the vase began to rise, Abigail speedily shoved her wand back into her pocket, causing the vase to smash to the floor, shattering it into tinier glass chips.

Just as Abigail had planned, Harry and Caitlyn turned their attention to the shattered vase that was only a few feet away from them. Immediately, Abigail grabbed hold of Hermione's wrist and dashed to the staircase across from them. The two friends rushed up the stairs to the sixth years' boy dormitory.

Knocking on the door in a rushed fashion, Abigail pushed the door open before she could hear a response from behind it. She let go of Hermione's wrist when the two of them were within the walls of the dorm. Slamming the door, she turned to face the boys, all whom were staring open-mouthed at the girls.

"What?" Abigail smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "We're only here to speak with Weasley, so the rest of you can go back to whatever it is you were doing."

Hermione and Abigail walked across the boys' dorm as Ron continued to gawk at them in awe. He fumbled about his bed, trying to get on his feet to meet them halfway.

"What're you doing here, Hermione?" he asked. "And who's she?"

"Name's Abigail," the girl said, looking up at the much taller boy. "And since you're one of Hermione's favorite people at this school, you can call me Abs. We're here to talk to you about the demon spawn of the underworld."

Ron put his hand out for Abigail to shake. Once she accepted the handshake, his eyes moved around the room nervously. The lanky redhead let go of Abigail's hand, leaned closer toward the two girls and whispered, "What did Caitlyn do to you?"

As Hermione's eyes widened, Abigail snickered feverishly. This was the second Weasley to get her nickname for Caitlyn, but this one didn't need any other context to know it was Caitlyn. The blonde smirked and crossed her arms once again.

"I see why you like him, Granger," Abigail said, nodding toward Ron. "He's clever."

Hermione glared at her friend before turning back to Ron. "Is there some place more private we can talk?" she asked, looking at the all the boys that surrounded them. "I don't want word to get out about this."

Ron and Abigail exchanged a mischievous look with each other. Soon Ron mirrored Abigail's signature smirk and crossed his arms. He nodded her way and waited for the blonde girl to respond.

Abigail nodded back, her smirk growing. She turned to Hermione and shook her head. "Hey!" she called as her voice rang through the boys' dorm. "Show of hands. And be honest, it's not like he's around. I swear on my mother's grave that these two won't rat you out and neither will I, but… ummm, how many of you actually like Caitlyn Moore?"

The sixth year boys' dormitory fell dead silent after Abigail's question. They all looked at each other in shock before glancing back at the blonde in the center of their dormitory. While some of them grinned at the sight at Abigail, others stared at her in confusion. Abigail sighed; she knew there was only one other question that crossed their minds.

"And for those of you that care to know," she droned in boredom, "I'm Abigail Crenshaw. We've only gone to school together for like six years now. Just give us an honest answer. We promise: whatever's stated here stays with between us."

Again, Abigail's voice was followed by a dumbfounded muteness. It was one thing for some of the boys from her own house to not know her, she figured that much, but for them not to know Caitlyn Moore… that was something else.

"Skin's like porcelain. Perfect hair," Abigail thought about the things that would make Caitlyn stand out to all the boys. "Wears the cutest clothes. Accessorizes flawlessly. She's the heart-stopping, jaw-dropping double take…?"

Still nothing from the boys as Abigail continued to describe the girl she despised. She whirled around to face to a crestfallen Ron and a scowling Hermione. Then she scratched the back of her neck, feeling the awkwardness of what she had just done. Then again, maybe she wasn't doing it right…

Abigail stood in the middle of the dorm, thinking of other ways to possibly describe Caitlyn Moore to the rest of the boys. If commenting on Caitlyn this way did nothing for her, she knew she had to modify her depiction of her rivals to make it paint the perfect picture for the boys.

"Good at everything she does. Teacher's pet… Snape included," Abigail started. "She's drop-dead gorgeous and you know she knows it. Her parents are loaded. Got a following – an entourage of copy queens, if you will. Sometimes she can really get to a person-."

The boys let out a roar of laughter as Abigail continued to speak. Hermione, Ron and Abigail looked at each other with uncertainty.

"What's so funny?" Hermione questioned baffled. "None of you responded before when Abs asked you all the question… why is it so hilarious now?"

"Granger," Seamus managed to say through his laughter, "we all know who she is. Who wouldn't? She practically runs the school!"

Neville nodded. "And now that she's dating Harry, _everyone _knows her."

"She's Gryffindor – if not Hogwarts – royalty," Dean remarked. "If Weasley is our King, she's the Empress!"

As clamorous chatter filled the room, the trio shared looks of worry once more. If the boys loved and adored Caitlyn the same way the rest of the school did, the three of them were in for a world of hurt; however, it wouldn't be just a vicious admonishment from Harry, it would be never-ending bullying from the rest of the house and possibly the school.

"She's alluring as hell!" Seamus confessed. "… _but _she's mad as a hatter she is."

At that statement, the jabbering noise of the room changed moods. Abigail could hear the tone go from loving and adoring to malicious and rancorous. She glanced at Neville, who gaped back at her embarrassed. The Gryffindor girl shrugged at him before shooting him a small smile of gratitude.

"As you can see," Dean said, "none of us like her. Why'd you ask?"

Hermione and Ron huddled closer together as Abigail spoke for the three of them. "We just wanted to see who else was on the same page as we were," she said, "but Hermione wanted reassurance that she and Ron weren't the only ones who didn't like Harry's girlfriend."

Seamus and Dean laughed while Neville scratched the back of his head. The three of them looked over to Hermione and Ron with faint smiles.

"We can't exactly speak for the rest of the school," Neville replied softly.

Dean nodded. "But we understand why you feel the way you do."

Hermione let out a notably tense laugh. "Oh thank goodness!" she cried, putting her hands to the sides of her face. "I would die if Harry knew how we felt before we told him ourselves."

"Still need a more private place to talk?" Ron wondered with a smile. "Or is this okay enough for you, Hermione?"

Dismissing herself from the conversation with the boys, Hermione nodded and agreed to the latter. She smiled, making her way to Ron's bed. Abigail followed suit and plopped herself on his bed as if it was her own. She sat with her back against the other boys as she leaned against the bedpost. As Hermione did the same, Ron rushed to sit near his pillow. The three of them looked at each other, unaware of where to start.

"It's safe to say that we all agree that Moore is the demon spawn," Ron chortled. "But was it necessary to come into my dorm to tell me that? You could've told me in at dinnertime or something."

Hermione looked at Abigail with the same looked of bewilderment Ron had. "_She _dragged me in her. She broke the glass vase in the common room just to get us here!"

Upon remembering what she had done, Abigail beamed at Hermione and Ron; she was proud of what she did, there was no use in denying that. She then fiddled with her long, red-coated nails. "Hermione told me that Caitlyn never lets Harry out of her sight," Abigail stated simply. "So I told her the perfect solution: get Harry to let Caitlyn out of his sight."

Almost in the same way Hermione had only a few minutes before, Ron stared at Abigail in wonder and awe.

"I see why you're friends with her, Hermione!" Ron commented. "She's bloody brilliant!"

"What?" Hermione was flabbergasted at Ron's statement.

Abigail shook her head in response to Hermione's outburst. She guessed that Hermione was surprised that Ron understood what was being said while Hermione was lost and confused at the idea. Rolling her eyes as she usually did, Abigail put her hand on Hermione shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Granger," teased Abigail. "Weasley and I are just on the same playing field when it comes to scheming."

Ron chuckled, "I don't understand what you didn't understand about what she said. It was pretty straightforward. Plus, knowing Harry, it'll be pretty easy."

"Care to explain?" Hermione scoffed in a huff. "Because I fail to see the logic of this plan."

"Simple," Ron said with a small shrug. "Caitlyn never lets Harry out of her sight, but Harry usually lets Caitlyn out of his."

"You're not making _any_ sense!" complained Hermione.

"For being dubbed the brightest witch our age," Abigail groaned, "you're pretty thick! Okay, look… Harry can't be alone with you guys because Caitlyn always seems to be around. But what about when she's with _her _friends? I'm sure she leaves Harry alone then, right?"

"Yeah," Ron replied, suddenly realizing the problem with Abigail's plan. "… but when that happens, we can never find Harry…"

"Damn," Abigail sighed. Her perfect plan came as soon as it went. "Okay… new plan."

"No!" Hermione finally exclaimed. "That's the only plan we've got; we're sticking to it! It can't be that hard to locate Harry when he's alone… we just have to go to extreme measures to find him in that state."

"Hermione, are you insane?" Abigail wondered. "No way in hell are we going to be able to do that unless we stalk the living daylights out of that boy! What happens if he catches us in the act? Or worse, what if _she _does?"

Ron locked eyes with Hermione for only a moment before he caught on to what she was seemingly suggesting. "He'd know…" he muttered in a hushed voice.

"Doesn't seem to use it much nowadays," Hermione stated with a smirk. "And _we _don't have to be the one to do it."

Abigail's puzzled gaze moved with the to and fro of their conversation. She arched on eyebrow before staring off into space in more confusion. Crossing her legs as she rested her chin against her fist, Abigail tried to think of what Hermione and Ron were suggesting.

"Okay… I'm officially lost," Abigail complained. "What the bloody hell are you two talking about?"

Hermione leaned closer to Abigail and whispered in her ear, "Do you remember in our third year when I caught you in the library with Malfoy… even though you told me that you were going to spend the afternoon napping?"

Abigail nodded. "You always seemed to catch me when I was alone with him," grumbled the still confused Gryffindor. "I'm surprised you didn't figure out that it was him I asked to the ball before even with all that-."

"You always told me the two of you had just finished fighting!" Hermione rebuked. "That's besides the point… how do you think I always knew where you were?"

"… magic?" Abigail assumed that the answer wasn't as dumb as it sounded, considering they all went to Hogwarts.

Hermione grinned widely. "We used a map."

* * *

**-author's**** note-**

**[written]:** _March 23, 2014_  
**[published]: **_March 28, 2014  
_**[last updated]: **_March 28, 2014_  
**[word count]:** _2,439 words without a/n_

**[mv comments]:** _hope you enjoyed the third chapter of operation: potential breakup! what do you think of abby and ron's first encounter? please don't forget to leave a review or favorite/follow the story; it really means a lot to me! speaking of which, special thanks to those of you that have left reviews. the one of the following chapters of this story shall be dedicated in your honor._

_also, for those of you that actively read my other story, the girl of my dreams, please keep checking for any updates i may make to that - as i received a handful of complaints about the story. so i am currently doing the best i can to make the story better. this is the longer comment section i've had. i'll stop now, lol._

_stay tuned to find out what hermione, ron and abigail's plans are! see you all next week for the next installment of this story. review~ xoxo, may._


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh-huh…"

Abigail gaped at Hermione and Ron, a frown of incredulousness tugging at the ends of her mouth. She sat up, scratched the back of her neck nervously and nodded slowly.

"Oh c'mon!" Hermione raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, pleased with herself. "_Your _idea sounded more insane this does."

Shifting her eyes from Ron to Hermione uneasily, Abigail continued to scratch the nape of her neck. She let out a sigh, bit her lip and forced an unconvincing smile Hermione's way.

"I mean I _guess_," Abigail shrugged, momentarily glancing at the empty bed beside Ron's. It must've been Harry's, she thought. "But I haven't even _heard _your plan yet, Granger. You looked at Weasley and he read your mind!"

Both girls turned back to Ron, who was still contemplating the idea. From time to time, he would look at the girls and then back at his hands. Abigail watched as he repeated this pattern for a few more moments; she could sense the stress that was building within Ron's being.

"Hermione, we can't just take it. He would know," the redhead repeated silently.

Hermione groaned as she leaned forward, bringing herself closer to the lanky boy. "Ron, he hasn't used it in ages now!" she reasoned. "Not since he started dating Caitlyn last year…"

Wow, Abigail reminded herself, it was almost a year since the time the _oh-so-loving_ couple started dating; it felt like centuries had passed since the two of them had started going out!

"But going against his trust?" Ron drew himself closer to Hermione, as if challenging her. "This is not how to handle it; we can't just take his stuff…"

"That's why Abs will take it!" Hermione motioned to Abigail, who was confused as ever.

Hermione looked at Ron with pleading eyes; this was their only chance to get rid of Caitlyn Moore and the more time they wasted, the less they had to get their plan going. Abigail sighed, still not understanding what Hermione and Ron were talking about; however, she did comprehend that whatever it was 1) involved her and 2) was going to potentially ruin the friendship of the Golden Trio.

"Hermione!" Ron chided, giving her a look of disapproval. "I know that you want to get rid of Caitlyn, but putting Abigail in the line of fire is something else. What about Harry's trust in her-?"

"Harry and I aren't really even friends," Abigail stated with a shrug. "Look, I know this probably sounds really bad, but I'm willing to do whatever you guys need me to do. I can't afford to have this plan jeopardize a six-year friendship, so I might as well do it myself, right?"

Hermione turned her head back to Ron. "See?" she replied, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back on the bedpost. "We wouldn't have to do anything!"

"But… we were the ones who thought of it," Ron murmured, looking back at the bed beside him. "I would feel guilty."

"Did you feel guilty last year when you accidentally pushed Caitlyn into the Black Lake?" Hermione readjusted her position on the bed as she flashed a huge, knowing grin Ron's way.

The redhead hung his head in shame. "No," he muttered lightly. "But that looked like an accident… this will look like a crime."

As Hermione stared sadly as Ron, Abigail shrugged once more as she scanned the rest of the room. The other boys seemed to be minding their own business; she didn't want to disrupt them anymore than she had already. The blonde turned her gaze back to the two people she was with and frowned.

"That's why we just have to trust Hermione," she finally said, breaking the silence between the two. "If she said that Harry hasn't used it in about a year, there won't be a reason he'll be using it anytime soon, right? I still have no idea what this thing we're referring to is, but I'll take it. Besides, Weasley, it's only a crime if you get caught."

Ron's eyes widened as Abigail's statement. "Hermione, where did you find her?" he asked, shocked.

"In the girls' bathroom," Hermione looked at Abigail, smirked and then laughed, "during our first year. She came to comfort me after a certain someone made a couple of rude comments about me."

Abigail's eyes shifted in Ron's direction as he scratched the back of his head nervously. Trying to hold in her laughter, she watched as Ron's expression when from nervous to afraid. "Ron," she assured, "I'm not dangerous, I swear. I've just been dealing with Moore for a majority of my life, so I know how to maneuver my way through a sensible scheme. Trust me. Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it."

Ron exchanged a glance with Hermione before looking back at Harry's bed. He turned to Abigail and nodded. "I… trust you."

Moving closer to Ron, Hermione motioned for Abigail to do the same. Once the three of them were huddled up together, Hermione began to formulate her plan.

"So Abs said that the best way to do this is to get Caitlyn out of Harry's sight. I figured since that is the easiest way to do this, we're going to need the map," Hermione whispered to her two friends. "Abs, before you go asking any questions, this map is more than just a map; it's a magical artifact that allows its user to see all of Hogwarts grounds."

"My brothers used to use it for a lot of their pranks," Ron added.

Abigail's eyes lit up. "Where's this map and how do I use it?"

Hermione shook her head. "Abigail, focus! We're not going to use the map to prank Caitlyn or anyone, for that matter. We're going to use it to find Harry when he's alone."

"So you basically want me to stalk the Boy Wonder from afar," Abigail noted dully. "Geez, Hermione, thanks. I like him and all, but don't you think this is going a little too far?"

Ron lifted his head from the circle and looked at Abigail, tilting his head curiously. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde on his bed. "Wait, you like Harry?" he whispered.

Grabbing Ron's tie, Hermione pulled him back into the huddle. "Ronald, focus! Abigail's feelings for Harry, whether they be existent or not, don't matter right now. We need to focus on the plan! Okay, so here's what's going to happen: Abs, there's a blank, folded-up parchment in the trunk over there. Take it and I'll show you how to use it in the girls' dorm."

"He taught you how to use it!" Ron exclaimed, poking his head out of the circle once more. "That prick!"

"Ronald, focus!" Hermione scolded again. "Harry did not teach me how to use it; it's something I learned from watching him. Now, will you please tone it down? I think the others are getting suspicious."

One look around the room and Ron smiled apprehensively before returning his attention to Hermione and Abigail.

"Okay, so that's it?" Abigail wondered. "I just have to find a way to sneak into Harry's trunk and grab a piece of parchment? Sounds easy enough. I'll sneak back up here when everyone's at dinner or something."

Hermione nodded. "Then I'll teach you how to use it," she repeated. "But now, let's discuss the rest of the matters. Our only goal is to stage an intervention; we need to open Harry's eyes to the toxicity of his relationship."

"And then we break them up!" Ron blurted out.

"Ronald!" Hermione glared at Ron, smacking the backside of his head. "That is _not _what we are going to do! We are simply going to hold an intervention for Harry when Caitlyn is not within reach and then we're going to hope that what we said will convince him that he's in a toxic relationship. From there, he can either do something to fix it or he can breakup with her."

Abigail and Ron glanced at each other. Then, the two of them looked at Hermione and sighed; a nod soon followed as Hermione cleared her throat.

"Now that we're all clear," Hermione said, glancing at Abigail, "I want to be clear that the three of us cannot do anything to influence Harry's decision. We have to treat this like an intervention, not an interference!"

While Hermione droned on about her plan, Abigail stared at the trunk at the foot of Harry's bed. She sighed, thinking about all the possibilities that the plan could hold. She didn't understand why Hermione was treating it like such a mission if the only thing that needed to be done was get Harry away from Caitlyn; that was the easiest part, right? So why was Hermione going all "mission mode" on the whole thing?

There was the fact that it _was _such a mission to find Harry when he was alone, Abigail told herself, but seriously? Why was Hermione going as far as to having a completely thought out plan? Abigail continued think about Hermione's ability to become extremely enthusiastic when it came to plans. With another sigh, Abigail looked at her wristwatch.

"Hermione," she said, pulling away from the circle, "we should probably leave now if we don't want Potter to catch us in here. It's been a good amount of time since I broke the vase; knowing how their fights are, I think it's safe to assume that they'll be here any minute."

Hermione nodded. She, too, pulled away from the circle. Quickly, she and Abigail rushed out of the boys' dormitory and down to the common room, which was oddly empty.

"Where do you think they went?" Hermione asked.

Abigail rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Knowing that girl, probably to the Room of Requirements to conquer her prize for winning the fight."

Groaning, Hermione stepped over to the broken glass. "_Reparo_. Abs, do you think we're doing the right thing?"

As the broken vase pieced itself back together again, Abigail shrugged nonchalantly. If the plan went the way Hermione had hoped, then all would be well. It was made with good intentions in mind. The only thing "wrong" about all of it was that they would be stealing from Harry, Abigail reminded herself.

"We're only _borrowing_ it, Hermione," Abigail state, plopping herself on the couch. "Without his permission, yes, but you have the best intentions at heart…so it can't really be all that bad, right? I mean, all I'm going to do is signal you and Ron when the coast is clear… then the two of you can make you move and talk to Wonder Boy."

Hermione bit her lip. Thinking for a moment, she nodded and sat down in the armchair across from Abigail. "I hope this all goes well…" her voice trailed off as her gaze drifted from Abigail to the mended vase. "Because not everything can be fixed with a simple spell…"

* * *

**-author's**** note-**

**[written]:** _April 2, 2014_  
**[published]: **_April 2, 2014  
_**[last updated]: **_April 2, 2014_  
**[word count]:** _1,829 words without a/n_

**[mv comments]:** _i was originally going to publish this next week, as i try to update this weekly. however, i was struck with the sudden urge to publish this and write it all out today. simply because i remember what today was. to those of you that know why: it's been five months as of today. aaand that's all you need to know. thanks for reading! don't forget to review. though no one left a review for the last chapter update: i would like to dedicate this chapter to **mmayank**,** Lady Night-Owl**,and **andrewjeeves**. see you all in the next chapter update~ xoxo, may.**  
**_


End file.
